List of Current Temporary Reality Numbers
Definition The Temporary Reality Numbers (TRN for short) represent a means designed and used by the Marvel Database to aid in the categorization of alternate universes which have yet to receive an official numeric designation by Marvel. The naming convention for a Temporary Reality Number consists of "Earth-TRN" followed by a sequential number (e.g. Earth-TRN414). TRN numbers are not chosen arbitarily and must always follow the sequential order. If a reality that makes use of a TRN is given an official number, that TRN is retired. TRNs are not reassigned. Please take notice that TRNs are entirely unofficial and only serve an utility purpose within this site. Click here for the CATEGORY of Temporary Reality Numbers. If you are a user who wishes to create a TRN, please ask first an Administrator. As a preventive measure to avoid the stacking up of TRNs not properly fleshed out, no user is permitted to create a new TRN without the explicit permission of an Admin. Anyone caught violating this rule will be given a temporary block from the site. Please do not request the creation of TRNs for novels, licensed characters (Star Wars, Yogi Bear, Scooby-Doo, etc.), index and appendix volumes/issues, fanfiction or unofficial representations of Marvel properties, merchandise and comics from imprint labels. __TOC__ Current TRNs * Earth-TRN001 - Shanna the She-Devil Vol 2 * Earth-TRN005 - Ultimate Spider-Man video game * Earth-TRN006 - Spider-Man and Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro video game series * Earth-TRN007 - X2: Wolverine's Revenge video game * Earth-TRN008 - Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction video game * Earth-TRN009 - Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows Version A (PS3, Xbox 360, Wii and PC storyline) * Earth-TRN010 - Punisher: No Mercy video game * Earth-TRN011 - Punisher: War Zone 2008 film * Earth-TRN012 - Marvel Future Fight * Earth-TRN017 - Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows Version B (Nintendo DS storyline) * Earth-TRN018 - Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows Version C (PS2 and PSP storyline) * Earth-TRN022 - Spider-Man (2000) "What If...?" mode * Earth-TRN023 - What If... Namor Never Regained His Memory? * Earth-TRN025 - Fantastic Four 1997 video game * Earth-TRN032 - Home to Radioactive Man of the Future Exiles * Earth-TRN033 - Home to Blob of the Future Exiles * Earth-TRN034 - What If... Aunt May Had Died Instead of Uncle Ben? * Earth-TRN035 - Dark & Scary Things * Earth-TRN038 - Home to Boy-Bob Banner * Earth-TRN041 - Bob never became an agent of Hydra * Earth-TRN042 - Deadpool: Horseman of Apocalypse * Earth-TRN043 - Deadpool: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Earth-TRN044 - Wade Wilson is Iron Man * Earth-TRN045 - Deadpool: Member of X-Force * Earth-TRN049 - What If... Bucky had survived and remained Cap's Partner? * Earth-TRN051 - The Baloney-verse * Earth-TRN052 - The Dimension of Suicide * Earth-TRN053 - The Insipiverse * Earth-TRN054 - The Media-verse * Earth-TRN055 - The Puppet-verse * Earth-TRN064 - X-Men: Destiny video game * Earth-TRN080 - Unnamed reality visited by The Timebreakers in Exiles #63 * Earth-TRN113 - Home to Subject X * Earth-TRN116 - Home to Professor R * Earth-TRN117 - Reed Richards became the Silver Surfer * Earth-TRN118 - Reed Richards became Star Brand * Earth-TRN122 - The Thing remained Blackbeard * Earth-TRN125 - Ultimate Spider-Man: Total Mayhem video game * Earth-TRN130 - Pirate Reality studied by Reed Richards (Dark Reign: Fantastic Four #3) * Earth-TRN131 - Spider-Man: Battle for New York video game * Earth-TRN133 - Deadpool MAX Vol 1 by David Lapham * Earth-TRN134 - The Monster of Frankenstein 1981 Japanese television film * Earth-TRN135 - What If... YOU were Spider-Man? * Earth-TRN136 - What If... YOU were the Red Skull? * Earth-TRN137 - What If... Marvel Published Nursery Rhymes? * Earth-TRN143 - Victor von Doom possessed Reed Richards * Earth-TRN144 - The Incredible Hulk Newspaper Comic Strip * Earth-TRN148 - Nothing Can Save Us! * Earth-TRN150 - 5 Ronin Vol 1 by Peter Milligan * Earth-TRN157 - Neanderthals survived extinction * Earth-TRN160 - The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man ride * Earth-TRN161 - Alternate Ultraforce * Earth-TRN163 - Pristine Future Ultraverse * Earth-TRN165 - Home to alternate X-Force * Earth-TRN166 - Alternate X-Shadow * Earth-TRN167 - Home of Tabula Rasa of the Gatherers * Earth-TRN168 - Home of Sloth of the Gatherers * Earth-TRN169 - X-Men: Mutant Academy * Earth-TRN171 - Reality of Super Hero Squad episode "The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill!" * Earth-TRN172 - Reality of Super Hero Squad episode "Days, Nights, and Weekends of Future Past!" * Earth-TRN173 - Reality of Super Hero Squad episode "This Man-Thing, This Monster" * Earth-TRN174 - Reality of Super Hero Squad episode "The Devil Dinosaur You Say!" * Earth-TRN175 - Reality of Super Hero Squad episode "Planet Hulk!" * Earth-TRN176 - Reality of Super Hero Squad episode "Six Against Infinity! - 1602!" * Earth-TRN178 - Reality of the Squadron Supreme mentioned in Super Hero Squad episode "Whom Continuity Would Destroy!" * Earth-TRN182 - home of Alpha and The Beast * Earth-TRN183 - home of Reed Richards * Earth-TRN193 - No More Humans * Earth-TRN194 - Eminem Meets The Punisher * Earth-TRN195 - Alien World * Earth-TRN196 - Dormammu killed Doctor Strange * Earth-TRN197 - Mesozoic World * Earth-TRN198 - Post-Apocalyptic World * Earth-TRN199 - Home to Atrocity * Earth-TRN201 - Home to Lord Kang * Earth-TRN202 - Home to Kang the Conqueror * Earth-TRN203 - Home to Raulex * Earth-TRN204 - Home to Swaach * Earth-TRN205 - The home of Timeslip-Quicksilver * Earth-TRN207 - Peter Parker didn't exist * Earth-TRN214 - The Year 2090, Home to Mr. Morgan's Monster * Earth-TRN215 - Future world featured in Captain America Comics #73 * Earth-TRN217 - Home to Lord Mandragon * Earth-TRN218 - Future world home to President Red Hulk * Earth-TRN219 - Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth Continuity * Earth-TRN220 - Home to Chimera * Earth-TRN221 - Home to Korg of the Gatherers * Earth-TRN222 - Home to Tarkas of the Gatherers * Earth-TRN223 - Home to Sliver of the Gatherers * Earth-TRN224 - Home to Rik of the Gatherers * Earth-TRN225 - Home to Nestor (Pietro Maximoff) * Earth-TRN234 - Home to the Original Death's Head * Earth-TRN237 - X-Factor Forever * Earth-TRN238 - Tier's future visited by Darwin in . * Earth-TRN239 - Home to Spider-Clone. * Earth-TRN240 - Home to past X-Men taken by future Beast to his timeline * Earth-TRN241 - Daredevil is a magician * Earth-TRN242 - Home to "Buried Alien" * Earth-TRN243 - Beast killed Humanity * Earth-TRN244 - Stephen Rogers is a supernatural super-soldier * Earth-TRN245 - "Deadpool" was active in the Golden Age * Earth-TRN246 - Reality massacred by Dreadpool in Deadpool: Killustrated #1 * Earth-TRN249 - Home to Future Dog Logan from . * Earth-TRN250 - Solarman TV pilot * Earth-TRN251 - LeapPad: The Amazing Spider-Man * Earth-TRN253 - Subject X failed in annexing Earth-889 (Astonishing X-Men: Ghost Boxes #1) * Earth-TRN254 - Subject X succeeded in his annex of Earth-616, diverging into Earth-81211 (Astonishing X-Men: Ghost Boxes #1) * Earth-TRN255 - Subject X activated his Ghost Box before suicide. Earth-616 (diverging in Earth-90227) was judged threatening and annihilated (Astonishing X-Men: Ghost Boxes #2) * Earth-TRN256 - Gibbon and Fiona managed to send Monkey Speedball home (Marvel Apes: Speedball Special #1) * Earth-TRN257 - After returning to his home universe, Monkey Speedball was attacked by the Ape-Vengers for being a traitor (Marvel Apes: Speedball Special #1) * Earth-TRN258 - Marvel Heroes MMO video game * Earth-TRN263 - Max Meer Dictator, seen in Incredible Hulk #386 * Earth-TRN269 - Alternate Mutant X, Brute and Dark Beast searching a cure to the M-Day, seen in X-Factor Vol 3 24/Endangered Species * Earth-TRN271 - Home of Wraath * Earth-TRN273 - Earth-616's The Thing interfered with Doctor Doom's accident. (Fantastic Four Vol 4 9) * Earth-TRN276 - Mythos: Ghost Rider * Earth-TRN280 - Home to one of the Kangs from the Council of Kangs. After discovering his prime counterpart's secret room, he was killed by him. (Avengers Vol 1 267) * Earth-TRN281 - Home to Kang's "final counterpart", who was a member of the Council of Kangs. After ambushing the prime Kang, he was killed by his own booby-trapped gun. (Avengers Vol 1 269) * Earth-TRN282 - Home to Cobra * Earth-TRN283 - Home to Kong the Conqueror (Kong) * Earth-TRN285 - Alternate Earth-200080 (Marvel Boy Vol 2 5) * Earth-TRN286 - Home Reality of Human faced giant spider, Peter Parker * Earth-TRN287 - Home to Mother (Interdimensional Parasite) (Multiverse) (Young Avengers Vol 2 8) * Earth-TRN288 - Alternate Earth-616, conquered by Noh-Varr; Home to the "Exterminatrixes" (Young Avengers Vol 2 8) * Earth-TRN289 - Reality where is set the Plex/Noh-Varr merger (Young Avengers Vol 2 8) * Earth-TRN290 - Home to the avian Hawkeyes (Kate Bishop) (Young Avengers Vol 2 8) * Earth-TRN291 - Home to Demiurge (Wiccan) (Young Avengers Vol 2 8) * Earth-TRN292 - Loki ruler of Asgard. Loki, Thor and the Asgardians dead. (Young Avengers Vol 2 8) * Earth-TRN293 - Marvel Her-oes Vol 1 by Grace Randolph * Earth-TRN294 - What If? Avengers vs. X-Men * Earth-TRN295 - Home reality of Gatecrasher * Earth-TRN296 - Home reality of Bodybag * Earth-TRN297 - Home reality of China Doll * Earth-TRN298 - Home reality of Elmo and Waxworks * Earth-TRN299 - Home reality of Ferro and Ferro² * Earth-TRN300 - Home reality of Joyboy * Earth-TRN301 - Home reality of Numbers * Earth-TRN302 - Home reality of Pandora * Earth-TRN303 - Home reality of Paradok * Earth-TRN304 - Home reality of Ringtoss * Earth-TRN305 - Home reality of Thug * Earth-TRN306 - Home reality of Yap * Earth-TRN307 - Alternate future seen in * Earth-TRN308 - U.S. Agent vs. Terror-Saur Strange Tales II Vol 1 3 * Earth-TRN312 - Home to Pandapool * Earth-TRN313 - Home to Motorpool * Earth-TRN316 - The You Universe * Earth-TRN317 - Home to Spiralpool * Earth-TRN318 - Home to Cesspool * Earth-TRN319 - Home to Galactipool * Earth-TRN321 - Home to Deadpool Dinosaur * Earth-TRN322 - Home to D.E.A.D.P.O.O.L. * Earth-TRN323 - Home to Dirtypool * Earth-TRN324 - Home to Deathlokpool * Earth-TRN325 - Home to Squirrelpool * Earth-TRN332 - Sega's 1991 Spider-Man Arcade Game video game. * Earth-TRN334 - Reality seen in Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 584 * Earth-TRN335 - Marvel Super Heroes 3D: Grandmaster’s Challenge video game. * Earth-TRN337 - AvX: Verbal Abuse (AVX: Vs Vol 1 6) * Earth-TRN338 - AvX: Science Battle (AVX: Vs Vol 1 6) * Earth-TRN339 - AvX: Squirrel Girl Vs Pixie caused AvX (AVX: Vs Vol 1 6) * Earth-TRN342 - Revenants destroyed society, four thousand years from the present * Earth-TRN343 - Namorita pulled off time-stream by the Sphinx * Earth-TRN350 - Days of Present Future (Divergent Earth-811) * Earth-TRN351 - Home to Squirrelpool ( ) * Earth-TRN352 - Home to Grootpool ( ) * Earth-TRN353 - Home to Knightpool ( ) * Earth-TRN354 - Home to Hawkeyepool ( ) * Earth-TRN356 - Home to Chibipool ( ) * Earth-TRN357 - A reality that the X-Men Misfits takes place in. * Earth-TRN361 - Atticus Trask goes back to WWII to create the Sentinels earlier * Earth-TRN362 - Bruce Banner prevented from becoming the Hulk * Earth-TRN363 - Doom's magic was gone * Earth-TRN365 - Planet Doom * Earth-TRN368 - Home of the Astro-Gods From Marvel Boy Vol 2 5 * Earth-TRN369 - Avengers/Squadron Supreme mash-up From Marvel Boy Vol 2 5 * Earth-TRN370 - "A-Team" from Marvel Boy Vol 2 5 * Earth-TRN371 - Poppupuans from Marvel Boy Vol 2 5 * Earth-TRN372 - Superior Spider-Man: Identity Revealed * Earth-TRN376 - The Amazing Spider-Man video game series * Earth-TRN379 - Alternate reality of Old Johnny Storm's home reality * Earth-TRN381 - Home of Puppy and Franklin Richards * Earth-TRN382 - Home of the Superior Avengers * Earth-TRN384 - The Annex Squads ravaged Earth-92272 * Earth-TRN387 - Spider-Carnage destroyed the universe * Earth-TRN388 - The Ideaverse * Earth-TRN390 - Home of the Preservation Front from Fantastic Four Vol 4 11 * Earth-TRN391 - Black Panther (animated series) * Earth-TRN392 - Spider-Man was killed by Anti-Venom (Eddie Brock) * Earth-TRN404 - Peter Parker and Ben Reilly revealed the truth of cloning * Earth-TRN405 - An explosion leaves only one Peter Parker alive, but which one? * Earth-TRN406 - Time-Travel causes time-spread Spider-Man-duplicates * Earth-TRN407 - Mephisto outstretched the Clone Saga * Earth-TRN408 - Ben Melts * Earth-TRN409 - Judas Traveller is an alternate future version of Seward Trainer * Earth-TRN410 - Master Programmer outstretched the Clone Saga * Earth-TRN411 - Onslaught: Ben Reilly crushed by a Sentinel * Earth-TRN412 - 101 Uses of a Dead Clone * Earth-TRN414 - Divergent reality created by Wolverine's time travels * Earth-TRN416 - Marvel Super Heroes: What The--?! * Earth-TRN419 - Earth X Spider-Man's Ideal World * Earth-TRN420 - Mass Master is Earth's greatest hero * Earth-TRN421 - Reality of 100th Anniversary Special. * Earth-TRN422 - Hulk controlled by Kang * Earth-TRN423 - Mordecai Midas member of the Fantastic Five * Earth-TRN424 - The Death of Willie Lumpkin * Earth-TRN425 - Ben Grimm Becomes the Hulk * Earth-TRN426 - Tigra Wish of Becoming a Queen Is Granted * Earth-TRN427 - Tigra Wish of Being Stronger Than Hulk Is Granted * Earth-TRN428 - Tigra Wish of Being Loved by Everyone Is Granted * Earth-TRN429 - Tigra Wish for the Power of Flight Is Granted * Earth-TRN430 - The End of Time * Earth-TRN432 - Chili Storm is the Lynx * Earth-TRN433 - Giganto kills Susan Storm * Earth-TRN434 - Skrulls kills Susan Storm * Earth-TRN435 - Dr. Doom kills Susan Storm * Earth-TRN436 - Molecule Man kills Susan Storm * Earth-TRN437 - Human Torch and Psycho-Man kill Susan Storm * Earth-TRN438 - Galactus kills Susan Storm * Earth-TRN439 - Invisible Woman member of the Defenders * Earth-TRN440 - Invisible Woman member of the X-Men * Earth-TRN446 - Unfriendly Neighborhood Spider-Men * Earth-TRN453 - Animated Spider-Man 2099 * Earth-TRN454 - Animated Gender-swapped reality * Earth-TRN455 - Animated Spider-Man Noir * Earth-TRN456 - Animated Larval Earth * Earth-TRN457 - Animated Miles Morales * Earth-TRN458 - Home to Spider-Knight * Earth-TRN459 - Spider-Man: Toxic City * Earth-TRN460 - Spider-Man: Ultimate Power * Earth-TRN461 - Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) * Earth-TRN476 - The Amazing Spider-Man: An Origin Story * Earth-TRN478 - Jimmy Yama superhero: Stinger * Earth-TRN480 - Jimmy Yama superhero: J2 * Earth-TRN481 - Jimmy Yama superhero: American Dream * Earth-TRN482 - Jimmy Yama superhero: Psi-Lord * Earth-TRN483 - Courtney Duran is Spider-Girl * Earth-TRN484 - Green Goblin Kills Spider-Girl * Earth-TRN490 - Süpercan video game series * Earth-TRN491 - World Without Spider-Girl * Earth-TRN501 - Native Spider-Man Noir recruited by Spider-UK * Earth-TRN502 - Native Spider-Monkey recruited by Spider-UK * Earth-TRN503 - Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy) is the greatest superhero * Earth-TRN509 - Alternate future to Earth-904913 * Earth-TRN510 - Doctor Doom killed Akhenaten with the help of Thanos * Earth-TRN512 - Home to Sir Jugalot * Earth-TRN513 - Peter Parker stopped being Spider-Man * Earth-TRN515 - Avengers: Electric Rain * Earth-TRN517 - Marvel Contest of Champions * Earth-TRN518 - Magneto vengeance * Earth-TRN520 - Zombieverse visited by Mister Fantastic & Frank West * Earth-TRN522 - Vampire heroes * Earth-TRN523 - Twilight Falls * Earth-TRN524 - Squadron Supreme wrapped reality * Earth-TRN526 - Tony Stark created the Stark Industries during his junior year at Harvard * Earth-TRN528 - Variation of Days of Future Past ( ) * Earth-TRN533 - Home to Matthew Malloy * Earth-TRN534 - Reality where the effects of Maestro's gamma radiation were reversed. * Earth-TRN536 - Reality where the Hulk got exposed to gamma energy from a meteor and conquered the Earth. * Earth-TRN543 - Iceman became a Frost Giant * Earth-TRN544 - The Spectacular Spider-Ham: The Dark Hame Returns * Earth-TRN547 - Von Doom International * Earth-TRN550 - Reality where Groot becomes a giant monster in the year 2046. * Earth-TRN554 - Fant4stic * Earth-TRN556 - * Earth-TRN557 - Nazis won World War II with Vibranium from * Earth-TRN558 - Invaders and Fantastic Four prevent the Nazis from using Vibranium to win the war from . * Earth-TRN559 - Dead of Night: Werewolf by Night * Earth-TRN560 - MAX Punisher's family didn't die * Earth-TRN561 - Avengers in Galactic Storm video game. * Earth-TRN562 - Marvel Avengers Academy * Earth-TRN563 - * Earth-TRN564 - Marvel Super Heroes role-playing game from Deeds of Doom * Earth-TRN565 - Home to Gwenpool from * Earth-TRN566 – Reality which caused the eventual collapse of the sixth Multiverse in * Earth-TRN567 - Divergent past from ''Amazing Spider-Man & Silk: The Spider(fly) Effect'' * Earth-TRN568 - Alternate Earth-12041 where ruling dinosaurs attempt to eradicate humankind from ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' Season 2, Episode 19. * Earth-TRN569 - Alternate Earth-12041 where the Leader becomes the All-Father from ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' Season 2, Episode 20.8 * Earth-TRN570 - Alternate Earth-12041 where Hulk is king of vampires from ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' Season 2, Episode 21. * Earth-TRN571 - Alternate Earth-12041 where Hydra rules the world from ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' Season 2, Episode 22. * Earth-TRN572 - Alternate Earth-12041 where the children of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. confront world-ruler Leader from ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' Season 2, Episode 23. * Earth-TRN575 - Jamie Braddock made a deal with Horoam'ce and was possessed - * Earth-TRN576 - Reality of Spidey Vol 1. * Earth-TRN577 - Home to Blood Spider - Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 4 16 * Earth-TRN579 - Shattered Dimensions (Amazing and 2099) - Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions * Earth-TRN580 - Shattered Dimensions (Ultimate) - Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions * Earth-TRN581 - Shattered Dimensions (Noir) - Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions * Earth-TRN582 - Home of Jhagur - * Earth-TRN583 - ''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (Vol. 2) (comic book adaptation of ''Spider-Man: Unlimited'' animated series) * Earth-TRN584 - Medieval Civil War from ''Dark Reign: Fantastic Four'' * Earth-TRN585 - Alternate reality from ''Dark Reign: Fantastic Four'' * Earth-TRN586 - Skrull Invasion during WWII from ''Dark Reign: Fantastic Four'' * Earth-TRN587 - Space Fantastic Four from ''Dark Reign: Fantastic Four'' * Earth-TRN588 - Alternate 2099 reality similar to Earth-928 first seen in . * Earth-TRN589 - Dystopia 2099 first seen in . * Earth-TRN590 - Super-Human Registration Act Exists in 2099 AD first seen in * Earth-TRN591 - The version of 2099 AD seen in . * Earth-TRN592 - The universe created by Doctor Doom in . * Earth-TRN593 - End of All Times/Big Crunch sent Blastaar back to the Big Bang in . * Earth-TRN594 - End of All Times/Big Crunch, visited by the Fantastic Four in . * Earth-TRN595 - Year 2306, Earth make contact with Martians - . * Earth-TRN596 - Year 2889, haunted houses are in fact time-traveling stations - . * Earth-TRN597 - A thousand year from now, Pildorr the space raider attack Earth - * Earth-TRN599 - A future where Valeria Richards poses as Ravonna to stop Doom from becoming the Annihilating Conqueror. "Ravonna" was first seen in . * Earth-TRN600 - A possible future where Red Ghost and his Super-Apes are cyborgs. They were seen in . * Earth-TRN601 - A reality where the Sub-Mariner is Doctor Doom. He was seen in . * Earth-TRN602 - [[CAGE! Vol 1|''CAGE!]] * Earth-TRN603 - Pirate reality from ''Ultimate Spider-Man animated series * Earth-TRN604 - Wild West reality from Ultimate Spider-Man animated series * Earth-TRN605 - Humanity turned into Animal Men by High Evolutionary from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. episode "Future Shock" * Earth-TRN606 - A divergent future of Earth-616 where ESU computer science students' presence in the 1960's allowed Doctor Doom to conquer the planet as seen in . * Earth-TRN607 - Heroes United animated movies * Earth-TRN608 - X-Men: Darktide animated short * Earth-TRN609 - Angela never met Sera in the Temple of the Anchorites, as seen in . * Earth-TRN610 - British She-Hulk from * Earth-TRN611 - Sin City She-Hulk from * Earth-TRN612 - Elfquest She-Hulk from * Earth-TRN613 - She-Hulk, Babe of Thunder from * Earth-TRN614 - Black and White She-Hulk from * Earth-TRN615 - Popeye She-Hulk from * Earth-TRN616 - Objectified She-Hulk from * Earth-TRN617 - Sensational She-Hulk of Vengeance from * Earth-TRN618 - Lil' She-Hulk from * Earth-TRN619 - President Stark won the Civil War from * Earth-TRN620 - Legion television series * Earth-TRN622 - Reality of the story Abomination tells his charges in . * Earth-TRN623 - 2061 AD from . * Earth-TRN624 - She-Hulk erased from history as seen in * Earth-TRN625 - Alternate World War Hulks, A-Bomb, Skaar, and Korg killed. Hulk kills the Leader. Viewed as a simulation of the Intelligencia's plans from . * Earth-TRN626 - Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series video game * Earth-TRN627 - What If Thanos Joined the Avengers? * Earth-TRN628 - What If Black Bolt Betrayed Earth? * Earth-TRN629 - What If the Guardians of the Galaxy Tried to Free Thanos? * Earth-TRN630 - What If the Green Goblin Stole the Infinity Gauntlet? * Earth-TRN631 - Rhodey Rhodes married Carol Danvers * Earth-TRN632 - 2019 A.D. from * Earth-TRN633 - Marvel's Spider-Man animated series * Earth-TRN634 - Home to the Civil Warrior from Marvel Contest of Champions * Earth-TRN635 - Hydra's 2099 A.D. from Marvel Contest of Champions * Earth-TRN636 - Terminal from ''I Am Groot'' * Earth-TRN637 - Pocket universe recreation of Earth-TRN565 from * Earth-TRN638 - Gwenpool revealed Spider-Man's identity from * Earth-TRN639 - Divergent Earth-TRN565 from * Earth-TRN640 - Tempus-616 started a family in the future of Marvel 2099 * Earth-TRN642 - Marvel Future Avengers * Earth-TRN643 - Home to Bloodstorm * Earth-TRN644 - Home to Venomized Doctor Strange * Earth-TRN645 - Home to Venomized Wolverine * Earth-TRN646 - Universe housing Venomized Gwenpool * Earth-TRN647 - Home to the Host Rider * Earth-TRN648 - Home to Logan Venom * Earth-TRN649 - Home to Venompool * Earth-TRN650 - Home to Venomized Black Panther (Ngozi) * Earth-TRN651 - Home to Venomized Punisher * Earth-TRN652 - Home to Venom Rocket * Earth-TRN653 - Home to Venomized Doctor Doom * Earth-TRN654 - Home to Venomized Black Panther (T'Challa) * Earth-TRN656 - Home to the Bailey Hoskins from * Earth-TRN657 - 2099 A.D. from * Earth-TRN658 - Year 2087 from * Earth-TRN659 - Year 2084 from * Earth-TRN660 - Year 2116 from * Earth-TRN661 - Home to the Guardians of the Galaxy from 1016 A.D. * Earth-TRN662 - Killmonger used the Infinity Claw to overthrow T'Challa, from Marvel Contest of Champions * Earth-TRN663 - Marvel Super Hero Adventures franchise * Earth-TRN664 - Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Again * Earth-TRN665 - Marvel Puzzle Quest * Earth-TRN666 - Millions of years from now, from * Earth-TRN667 - Doom Universe from * Earth-TRN669 - Technologically-corrupted reality from Cable * Earth-TRN670 - Marvel Strike Force * Earth-TRN671 - Conan killed in the pit by a creature, from * Earth-TRN672 - Conan turned into a slave of Dagon, from * Earth-TRN673 - Conan killed by Ghouls, from * Earth-TRN674 - The Gifted * Earth-TRN675 - Conan lived with resurrected Bêlit, from * Earth-TRN676 - [[Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 4 22|Destroyed Earth in alternate future of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.]] * Earth-TRN677 - Convert, * Earth-TRN678 - Deadpool 2 * Earth-TRN679 - Home to Leo Fitz, Deke Shaw's grandfather * Earth-TRN680 - Earth-80920's dystopian future averted * Earth-TRN681 - Sentry World * Earth-TRN682 - Earth-TRN566's Days of Future Past * Earth-TRN683 - Earth-TRN566's Askani World * Earth-TRN684 - Marvel Rising: Initiation and Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors * Earth-TRN685 - Aryal was killed by Brandais' son, from * Earth-TRN686 - Reality of X-Men: Grand Design Vol 1 and X-Men: Grand Design - Second Genesis Vol 1. * Earth-TRN687 - Conan became a Drellik, from * Earth-TRN688 - Sony's Universe of Marvel Characters * Earth-TRN689 - Nick Fury's reality from * Earth-TRN690 - Khan's reality from * Earth-TRN691 - Iron Lad's reality from * Earth-TRN692 - Valkyrie's reality from * Earth-TRN693 - Namor's reality from * Earth-TRN694 - Captain America's reality from * Earth-TRN695 - Blackbeard's reality from * Earth-TRN696 - Time-Eater's reality from * Earth-TRN697 - King's reality from * Earth-TRN698 - Future Man's future reality * Earth-TRN699 - Alternate Earth-12041 where Loki Destroyed the Universe Using the All-Dark, from Marvel's Avengers Assemble episode "All Things Must End" * Earth-TRN700 - Miles Morales' home reality from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Earth-TRN701 - Peter Parker's home reality from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Earth-TRN702 - Spider-Gwen's home reality from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Earth-TRN703 - Spider-Man Noir's home reality from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Earth-TRN704 - SP//dr's home reality from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Earth-TRN705 - Spider-Ham's home reality from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Earth-TRN706 - Spider-Man 2099's home reality from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Earth-TRN707 - Home to Loki Odinson * Earth-TRN708 - Home to Li'l Silvie from * Earth-TRN709 - The Land of Cancelled Heroes Retired TRNs * Earth-TRN002 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Man 2211 * Earth-TRN002 - X-Men II: The Fall of the Mutants video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN003 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Inheritors * Earth-TRN003 - X-Men: Madness in Murderworld video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN004 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Ben * Earth-TRN004 - X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse and Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems video game series - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN012 - Marvel Super Heroes (Arcade Game) - Falls into Earth-30847 continuity * Earth-TRN013 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Arácnido Jr. * Earth-TRN013 - The Amazing Spider-Man (2012 film) (Official Marvel designation: Earth-120703) * Earth-TRN014 - Mary Jane young adult novels (Official Marvel designation: Earth-31310) * Earth-TRN015 - Marvel Anime (Official Marvel designation: Earth-101001) * Earth-TRN015 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Captain Spider * Earth-TRN016 - Age of X series (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11326) * Earth-TRN019 - Deadpool Vol 2 1000 (Silentest Night) (Official Marvel designation: Earth-20110) * Earth-TRN020 - Home to Cat Pryde of the Exiles (Official Marvel designation: Earth-79596) * Earth-TRN021 - Home to Hatch-22 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-77211) * Earth-TRN024 - Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark Broadway Musical (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11714) * Earth-TRN026 - Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (Official Marvel designation: Earth-71002) * Earth-TRN027 - Spider-Man: The Game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN028 - Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11080) * Earth-TRN029 - Incredible Hulk (1982 animated series) - Falls into Earth-8107 continuity * Earth-TRN030 - Punisher Kills the Marvel Universe (Official Marvel designation: Earth-95126) * Earth-TRN031 - Home to Rogue of the Exiles (Future) (Official Marvel designation: Earth-2182) * Earth-TRN036 - Unnamed reality visited in Exiles Vol 2 1 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-90631) * Earth-TRN037 - Home to the Executive Action Committee (Official Marvel designation: Earth-59222) * Earth-TRN039 - Unnamed reality seen in New Exiles Vol 1 11 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-80911) * Earth-TRN040 - Unnamed reality visited in New Exiles #14 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-81114) * Earth-TRN046 - Astonishing X-Men: Ghost Boxes Vol 1 1 World "Annexed" by Subject X (Official Marvel designation: Earth-81211) * Earth-TRN047 - Vision not Dismantled (Official Marvel designation: Earth-92077) * Earth-TRN048 - Hulk Vs. Quasimodo * Earth-TRN050 - Home to the Marquis of Death - Falls into Earth-807128 * Earth-TRN056 - Wolverine video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN057 - Wolverine: Adamantium Rage video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN058 - X-Men: Wolverine's Rage video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN059 - X-Men 2: Clone Wars video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN060 - X-Men, X-Men 2: Game Master's Legacy and X-Men 3: Mojo World video game series - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN061 - X-Men: The Ravages of Apocalypse video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN062 - The Uncanny X-Men video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN063 - X-Men: Reign of Apocalypse video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN065 - What If... Norman Osborn won the Siege of Asgard? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-21119) * Earth-TRN066 - What If... Uatu The Watcher Murdered Galactus? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-1102) * Earth-TRN067 - What If... The Skrulls succeeded in their Secret Invasion? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10021) * Earth-TRN068 - What If...The Secret Invasion remained secret? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10219) * Earth-TRN069 - What If...The heroes lost World War Hulk? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10223) * Earth-TRN070 - What If... Thor entered World War Hulk? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-32201) * Earth-TRN071 - What If... Daredevil Died Saving Elektra? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10245) * Earth-TRN072 - What If... Ord Resurrected Jean Grey Instead of Colossus? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12224) * Earth-TRN073 - What If... Danger Became a Bride of Ultron? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-42221) * Earth-TRN074 - What If... Gwen Stacy Survived The House of M? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10294) * Earth-TRN075 - What If... Spider-Man Intervened For The Scarlet Witch? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-81029) * Earth-TRN076 - What If... Tony Stark had become Doctor Doom? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11029) * Earth-TRN077 - What If... Wolverine had raised Daken? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11021) * Earth-TRN078 - What If... Spider-Man Killed Kraven the Hunter? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11209) * Earth-TRN079 - What If... Hawkeye killed Norman Osborn (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11223) * Earth-TRN081 - What If... Skrull Thing and Skrull Hulk formed a Comedy Duo? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-91210) * Earth-TRN082 - What If... J. Jonah Jameskrull ran the same crossword puzzle every day in The Daily Bugle? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-92110) * Earth-TRN083 - What If... Reed Richards' Skrull developed severe allergies? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11920) * Earth-TRN084 - What If... The Skrull Queen made everyone dress like Spider-Woman? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-29011) * Earth-TRN085 - What If... The Secret Invasion led to a new medical disorder? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-29110) * Earth-TRN086 - What If... Ares' Skrull became "The God of Warts"? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-29101) * Earth-TRN087 - What If... The Skrull made Norman Osborn form The Thunderbolts as a travelling carnival? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-21901) * Earth-TRN088 - What If... Jarvis' Skrull began a career as a blues singer? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-21910) * Earth-TRN089 - What If... Spider-Man's Skrull wasn't confident about his arachnid powers? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-21190) * Earth-TRN090 - Captain America & The Avengers video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN091 - Captain America in the Doom Tube of Dr. Megalomann video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN092 - Marvel Pinball video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN093 - Silver Surfer video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN094 - Spider-Man 1982 video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN095 - Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN096 - Spider-Man: Web of Fire video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN097 - Spider-Man: The Sinister Six video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN098 - The Amazing Spider-Man Gameboy video game series - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN099 - The Amazing Spider-Man 1991 Atari game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN100 - The Amazing Spider-Man and The Masked Menace video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN101 - The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin video game (Official Marvel designations: Earth-813191, Earth-831911, Earth-931811) * Earth-TRN102 - The Amazing Spider-Man: Lethal Foes Japanese-only video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN103 - The Incredible Hulk 1994 video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN104 - The Punisher 1990 video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN105 - The Invincible Iron Man video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN106 - The Punisher: The Ultimate Payback video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN107 - Home to Hulk-like Wolverine - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN108 - Home to Thing-like Wolverine - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN109 - Home to Deadpool-like Wolverine - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN110 - Home to Clown-like Wolverine - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN111 - Home to Female Wolverine - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN112 - Home to She-Wolverine - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN114 - Tomb of Dracula 1980 Japanese television film (Official Marvel designation: Earth-800801) * Earth-TRN115 - Heroes killed by Marquis of Death (Official Marvel designation: Earth-807128) * Earth-TRN119 - Home to Kang-led galaxy-crossing Avengers (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11051) * Earth-TRN120 - Avengers Academy students grown up (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11511) * Earth-TRN121 - Ultimate Thor is President of the United States (Official Marvel designation: Earth-20604) * Earth-TRN123 - Ultimate Spider-Man, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Marvel's Avengers Assemble and Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12041) * Earth-TRN124 - Alternate future where heroes are turned into Deathloks (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11045) * Earth-TRN126 - Thor: The Mighty Avenger Vol 1 by Chris Samnee (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10091) * Earth-TRN127 - Future Ultraverse (Official Marvel designation: Earth-95431) * Earth-TRN128 - Iron Man: Armored Adventures (Official Marvel designation: Earth-904913) * Earth-TRN129 - Alternate 2099 Universe (Official Marvel designation: Earth-96099) * Earth-TRN132 - Doctor Doom defeated Marquis of Death (Official Marvel designation: Earth-97567) * Earth-TRN138 - What If...Ghost Rider fell asleep? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-97292) * Earth-TRN139 - What If...Frank Castle died, but his family lived? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-922349) * Earth-TRN140 - Thor: Tales of Asgard animated film (Falls into Earth-8096 continuity) * Earth-TRN141 - Howard the Duck Newspaper Comic Strip (Official Marvel designation: Earth-77606) * Earth-TRN142 - The "Perfect" World (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11638) * Earth-TRN145 - Planet Hulk animated film (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10022) * Earth-TRN146 - Edgar Rice Burroughs * Earth-TRN147 - Home to Alpha Flight Project Epsilon (Falls into Earth-1041 continuity) * Earth-TRN149 - The Anatomy of a Nightmare (Falls into Earth-616 continuity) * Earth-TRN151 - Spider-Man went on a Murder Spree (Official Marvel designation: Earth-312500) * Earth-TRN152 - Ultimate Iron Man made entirely of brain tissue (Official Marvel designation: Earth-55921) * Earth-TRN153 - Home to Clarice Ferguson of the Future Exiles (Official Marvel designation: Earth-1026) * Earth-TRN154 - Reptiles Evolved Intelligence (Official Marvel designation: Earth-92140) * Earth-TRN155 - Home to Kiyoshi Morales Commander A (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11831) * Earth-TRN156 - Country controlled by Americops (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11418) * Earth-TRN158 - Home to Hyve of the Future Exiles (Official Marvel designation: Earth-9470) * Earth-TRN159 - Wolverine vs. The Marvel Universe (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11080) * Earth-TRN162 - X-Men Dark Tide (Does not need TRN) * Earth-TRN164 - Mutants regained their powers and destroyed humans (Official Marvel designation: Earth-6124) * Earth-TRN170 - Possible Future 25 Years in the Future (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10511) * Earth-TRN177 - Marvel vs. Capcom series (Official Marvel designation: Earth-30847) * Earth-TRN179 - Marvel Super Hero Squad, Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet, and Marvel Super Hero Squad: Comic Combat video games (Falls into Earth-91119 continuity) * Earth-TRN180 - Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (Falls into Earth-91119 continuity) * Earth-TRN181 - Spider-Man & X-Men: Arcade's Revenge (Does not need TRN) * Earth-TRN184 - Home of the bearded Reed Richards (Official Marvel designation: Earth-98570) * Earth-TRN185 - Multiple villains tried to conquer earth at same time (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12011) * Earth-TRN186 - Home of Hunan Torch (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11201) * Earth-TRN187 - Multiple super hero healthcare providers (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10112) * Earth-TRN188 - Vision lacked a spam filter (Official Marvel designation: Earth-21011) * Earth-TRN189 - Heroes answered advice column (Official Marvel designation: Earth-21101) * Earth-TRN190 - Use of mutant abilities caused farting (Official Marvel designation: Earth-21110) * Earth-TRN191 - Iron Man adopted a child (Official Marvel designation: Earth-2111) * Earth-TRN192 - Exalted (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12245) * Earth-TRN200 - Mutants created by D.N.A. sequencing (Official Marvel designation: Earth-9192) * Earth-TRN206 - The home of Sise-Neg the Sorcerer (Official Marvel designation: Earth-74113) * Earth-TRN208 - Home to General Howlett (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12025) * Earth-TRN209 - Home to Kid Nightcrawler (Official Marvel designation: Earth-24135) * Earth-TRN210 - Was believed to be an Alternate reality Salem, Massachusetts, circa 1692; later determined to be part of Earth-616 * Earth-TRN211 - Deadpool Killed Everybody (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12101) * Earth-TRN212 - Home to Katherine Pryde - (Official Marvel designation: Earth-74897) * Earth-TRN213 - Future Uncanny X-Force (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12928) * Earth-TRN216 - Home to Charles Xavier (Official Marvel designation: Earth-16111) * Earth-TRN226 - Home to Captain Blaire of X-Men (Multiverse) (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13027) * Earth-TRN227 - Home to a Charles Xavier squid (Official Marvel designation: Earth-92323) * Earth-TRN228 - Steampunk Godworld (Official Marvel designation: Earth-20329) * Earth-TRN229 - Frontier reality (Official Marvel designation: Earth-51212) * Earth-TRN230 - Home to a Charles Xavier Acanti whale (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13371) * Earth-TRN231 - Home to Cyclops of X-Treme X-Force (Official Marvel designation: Earth-70213) * Earth-TRN232 - Home to Xavier Demon - (Official Marvel designation: Earth-81304) * Earth-TRN233 - Savage Land-like world with an evil Xavier seen in (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13016) * Earth-TRN235 - Punisher 2099 defeated Warlords (Official Marvel designation: Earth-96099) * Earth-TRN236 - Home to Synchron the Strange Attractor (Punisher 2099 #24) (Official Marvel designation: Earth-928) * Earth-TRN247 - Home to Lord Xavier, Witch King of Gha-No-Shah (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13059) * Earth-TRN248 - Home to Nazi Charles Xavier (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13410) * Earth-TRN252 - Iron Age: Alpha Vol 1 1 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-81191) * Earth-TRN259 - Marvel: Avengers Alliance video game (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12131) * Earth-TRN260 - The Last Fantastic Four Story Vol 1 1 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-71016) * Earth-TRN262 - Egyptian reality seen in X-Treme X-Men #12 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13812) * Earth-TRN264 - Wolverine and the other teacher and students burried a time capsule, seen in Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 29 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13729) * Earth-TRN265 - Home of Yabbat Ummon Turru Black Swan (Official Marvel designation: Earth-1365) * Earth-TRN266 - Home of Manifold (Official Marvel designation: Earth-1331) * Earth-TRN267 - Home of Galaktus (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13054) * Earth-TRN268 - Colliding universe destabilized by the Mapmakers (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13761) * Earth-TRN270 - Native Thing kidnapped and brainwashed by Vennema Multiversal (Official Marvel designation: Earth-31223) * Earth-TRN272 - Doctor Doom, along with many other heroes, eventually defeated the Marquis of Death and his apprentice by sealing them in the Omega Box (Official Marvel designation: Earth-97567) * Earth-TRN274 - Native universe of Aldrif Odinsdottir (Earth-616) (Not an actual reality) * Earth-TRN275 - Age of Morgana le Fey (Official Marvel designation: Earth-26111) * Earth-TRN277 - Mistakenly assumed to be Mythos Vol 1 4 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-616) * Earth-TRN278 - Mistakenly assumed to be Mythos Vol 1 6 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-616) * Earth-TRN279 - Alternate Age of Ultron (Official Marvel designation: Earth-61112) * Earth-TRN284 - Deadpool (video game) (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13625) * Earth-TRN309 - Home to Ultimate Kang (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13074) * Earth-TRN310 - Ultraforce (TV series]]) (Official Marvel designation: Earth-95132) * Earth-TRN311 - Home to both the Future Brotherhood and the Future X-Men (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13729) * Earth-TRN314 - Beard of Beespool's reality (Official Marvel designation: Earth-616) * Earth-TRN315 - Reality for Deadpool: Wade Wilson's War Vol 1 comic. (Official Marvel designation: Earth-22206) * Earth-TRN320 - Home to Deadpool the Duck (Official Marvel designation: Earth-791021) * Earth-TRN333 - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes video game (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13122) * Earth-TRN336 - Home to future Annie (Noh-Varr) (Character from said reality is actually a construct created by Loki) * Earth-TRN340 - A.I.M. distorts New York (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13584) * Earth-TRN341 - Merree saved by future Annie (Noh-Varr) (Character from said reality is actually a construct created by Loki) * Earth-TRN344 - Home of True/Friend (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12934) * Earth-TRN345 - Mashed-up paradoxal Earth-616 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12934) * Earth-TRN346 - Hope becomes Stryfe (Overwritten Earth-13021) * Earth-TRN347 - Daredevil: End of Days (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12121) * Earth-TRN348 - Home of Old Johnny Storm(Official Marvel designation: Earth-13266) * Earth-TRN349 - Turkeys are dominant species. (Official Marvel designation: Earth-71156 * Earth-TRN355 - Home to King Thor (Official Marvel designation: Earth-14412) * Earth-TRN358 - Logan killed Otis Banner * Earth-TRN364 - Ho Yinsen survived instead of Tony Stark (Official Marvel designation: Earth-14029) * Earth-TRN366 - Utopia (Not an actual reality) * Earth-TRN366 - Spider-Man: Edge of Time (Not an actual reality) * Earth-TRN367 - New York has a Human Torch statue instead of the Statue of Liberty (Official Marvel designation: Earth-15097) * Earth-TRN373 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Electro-Proof Spider-Man * Earth-TRN374 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Pure Energy Electro * Earth-TRN375 - Spider-Girl Died instead of Mayhem(Official Marvel designation Earth-19725) * Earth-TRN377 - Alternate Days of Future Past reality. Red Skull creates mutant concentration camps. (Official Marvel designation Earth-13044) * Earth-TRN378 - Future Fantastic Four seen in Amazing Spider-Man #700.5 (Official Marvel designation Earth-14257) * Earth-TRN380 - Home to Tyrant Avengers (Official Marvel designation Earth-14325) * Earth-TRN383 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Big Time Spider-Man (Sonic) * Earth-TRN389 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Man 2099 * Earth-TRN393 - Home to Marvelman (Official Marvel designation Earth-18) * Earth-TRN395 - Home to alternate Illuminati (Official Marvel designation: Earth-14515) * Earth-TRN396 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Classic Superior Spider-Man * Earth-TRN397 - Home to Vampire Spider-Man (Official Marvel designation: Earth-15901) * Earth-TRN398 - The death of Wasp leading to an earlier Age of Ultron (Official Marvel designation: Earth-14622) * Earth-TRN399 - Tony Stark died before the Armor Wars (Official Marvel designation: Earth-62412) * Earth-TRN400 - Thor's premature death leads to an extreme Ragnarok (Official Marvel designation: Earth-23223) * Earth-TRN401 - Superior Spider-Man went back and mentored Otto Octavius on how to be a hero (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13121) * Earth-TRN402 - Steve Rogers's demise leads to Frank Castle becoming Captain America (Official Marvel designation: Earth-81223) * Earth-TRN403 - Ultimate Peter Parker led the Ultimates (Not an actual reality) * Earth-TRN403 - Hank Pym never created Ultron (Official Marvel designation: Earth-45162) * Earth-TRN404 - Ultimate Peter Parker became a scientist and still fought crime (Not an actual reality) * Earth-TRN405 - Ultimate Peter Parker became a journalist and still fought crime (Not an actual reality) * Earth-TRN406 - Ultimate Peter Parker and Miles Morales became a crimefighting duo (Not an actual reality) * Earth-TRN407 - Ultimate Peter Parker married Kitty Pryde (Not an actual reality) * Earth-TRN408 - Ultimate Peter Parker formed different Young Ultimates who became celebrities (Not an actual reality) * Earth-TRN413 - Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (TV Series)(Official Marvel designation: Earth-14042) * Earth-TRN417 - Power Pack are the only heroes remained to fight Kang (Official Marvel designation: Earth-68326) * Earth-TRN418 - Peter Parker is bitten by a leech (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12041) * Earth-TRN441 - Big Hero 6 (film) (Official Marvel designation: Earth-14123) * Earth-TRN442 - High-Tech World (Official Marvel designation: Earth-14132) * Earth-TRN443 - Alternate Civil War (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10919) * Earth-TRN444 - Ultimate Larval Earth (Official Marvel designation: Earth-14094) * Earth-TRN445 - Cyclops Heroes (Official Marvel designation: Earth-61422) * Earth-TRN447 - Sinister Six taking over the world * Earth-TRN448 - Home to Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) (Official Marvel designation: Earth-65) * Earth-TRN449 - Aaron Aikman: The Spider-Man (Official Marvel designation: Earth-31411) * Earth-TRN450 - A radioactive spider bites a high school nerd who is already something of a monster (Official Marvel designation: Earth-51412) * Earth-TRN451 - Home of SP//dr (Official Marvel designation: Earth-14512) * Earth-TRN462 - Home to alternate Grey Goblin * Earth-TRN463 - Home to Menace (Norman Osborn) * Earth-TRN464 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Mangaverse Spider-Man * Earth-TRN465 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Battle-Damaged Spider-Man * Earth-TRN466 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Secret War Spider-Man * Earth-TRN467 - Spider-Man Unlimited: House of M Goblin * Earth-TRN468 - Spider-Man Unlimited: House of M Spider-Man * Earth-TRN469 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * Earth-TRN470 - Home to alternate Peter Porker * Earth-TRN471 - Home to alternate Miles Morales * Earth-TRN472 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Future Foundation Spider-Man * Earth-TRN473 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Red Vulture * Earth-TRN474 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Dark Vulture * Earth-TRN475 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Modern Electro * Earth-TRN477 - Home to alternate Man-Spider * Earth-TRN479 - Hostess Twinkies Advertisements (Official Marvel designation: Earth-51914) * Earth-TRN485 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Man Noir * Earth-TRN486 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Gwen * Earth-TRN487 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Bombastic Bag-Man * Earth-TRN488 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Last Stand Spider-Man * Earth-TRN489 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Armor * Earth-TRN492 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Girl * Earth-TRN493 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Classic-Modern Twist * Earth-TRN494 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Ultimate Universe * Earth-TRN495 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Cosmic Spider-Man * Earth-TRN496 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Iron Spider * Earth-TRN497 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) * Earth-TRN498 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Bulletproof Spider-Armor * Earth-TRN499 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) * Earth-TRN500 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Ends of the Earth Spider-Man * Earth-TRN504 - Reality of Attack on Avengers Vol 1 1 * Earth-TRN505 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Superior Spider-Man * Earth-TRN506 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Assasin Spider-Man * Earth-TRN507 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Cyborg Spider-Man * Earth-TRN508 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Ashley Barton * Earth-TRN511 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Big Time Spider-Man (Stealth) * Earth-TRN514 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Ultimate Spider-Woman * Earth-TRN516 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Silk * Earth-TRN519 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Knight * Earth-TRN521 - Home to Arácnido (Official Marvel designation: Earth-15349) * Earth-TRN525 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon) * Earth-TRN527 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Punk * Earth-TRN529 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Classic Spider-Woman * Earth-TRN530 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Webbed Silk * Earth-TRN531 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Man: India * Earth-TRN532 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Ghost Spider * Earth-TRN535 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Anansi the Spider God * Earth-TRN537 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Earth X Spider-Man * Earth-TRN538 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-UK * Earth-TRN539 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Lady Spider * Earth-TRN540 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Man 1602 * Earth-TRN541 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Bullet Points Spider-Man * Earth-TRN542 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Ultimate Spider-Woman * Earth-TRN545 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Chapter One Dr. Octopus * Earth-TRN546 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Superior Venom * Earth-TRN548 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Dr. Aikman Spider-Man * Earth-TRN549 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Clone Hunter Spider-Man * Earth-TRN552 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Exoskeleton Araña * Earth-TRN553 - Ultron Forever Future Avengers: Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-14831) * Earth-TRN573 - Reality of Mega Morphs Vol 1. (Official Marvel designation: Earth-50810) * Earth-TRN574 - 3167 A.D. (Official Marvel designation: Earth-16558) * Earth-TRN578 - Home to Spider Wolf - Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 4 16 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-16827) * Earth-TRN598 - Future; Home of Uranian criminal Groff - (Official Marvel designation: Earth-62321) * Earth-TRN621 - IVX continued five years after Terrigen Cloud destruction from (Official Marvel designation: Earth-17037) * Earth-TRN641 - Kobik's altered timeline from Captain America: Steve Rogers (Official Marvel designation: Earth-61311) * Earth-TRN655 - Home to the Hive (Official Marvel designation: Earth-17952) * Earth-TRN668 - Alternate past from (Official Marvel designation: Earth-51838) Category:Administration Category:Temporary Reality Numbers